Only Forever
by Cow-of-Doom
Summary: Kellu, the Shadow Assassin ends up with much more than he bargained for--including a distressed white Lupe--when he assassins a deranged Gelert...


Only Forever  
_by supergirl309  
  
Darkness. Night. Shadows. A slim grey-black figure crept down the streets of midnight Neopia Central. A cloak was draped about his shoulders, its hood hid his face.   
  
A piercing howl split the air. The shape moved faster. He dashed into an alley and leaned against the wall, heart pounding. He glanced quickly around, then put his ear to the brick wall and began groping for the loose brick he knew was there.  
  
Thunk. He'd found it. Slowly, he slid the brick from its place and jammed his paw into the empty spot where it had been. His paw fell upon a piece of paper. He pulled it out and unfolded it. His eyes skimmed across the scrawl on the grimy slip of paper. His eyes lit up.   
  
He crumpled the paper and stuffed it into his cloak pocket, paw brushing against the smooth flat of a silver dagger. Its blade slid out of his pocket momentarily, gleaming brightly in the dim light of the moon. Quickly, he shoved it back into his pocket, then slipped out of the alley and took off down another street.  
  
Another howl pierced the still, quiet night. It was louder this time. The figure picked up his pace.  
  
Finally, he flung himself at the thick wooden door of a tall stone building. He rapped furiously three times on the door. Through the door, he heard the scraping of a chair and heavy hoofsteps moving towards the door. Another howl, it was dangerously close.   
  
The door swung open. A squat fire Tonu stood in the doorway. He glanced at the shape. he said softly.  
  
The figure bounded through the doorway. The one and only, he said with a grin, lowering the hood to reveal the face of a shadowed Lupe.  
  
The Tonu swung the door shut and walked farther inside. You found the paper, then? he asked.  
  
Kellu grinned and pulled the slip of paper from his pocket. He handed it to the Tonu. You need to improve your handwriting, Lhon, he said. I could barely read it. Good thing I could, else I'd be dead right now.  
  
Lhon made a face and crumpled the paper. Alright, whatever. He tossed the crumpled slip of paper over his back, and held his hand out. Where's my portion of your assassin's paymetn? he said somewhat impatiently.   
  
Kellu shrugged. I'm getting it tomorrow. His eyes shone with delight. Five-hundred-thousand Neopoints, he whispered. And well-earned, might I add. Assassinating Emurr wasn't easy. For a Beta, his tent is very heavily gaurded. He shuddered. Then they sent their hunters out to find me. I expect they'll be after me for awhile.  
  
Lhon raised his eyebrows. Yours is a very dangerous job, Kellu, he said seriously. Have you ever considered retiring? You've got quite a nice supply of NP by now, and you could live like a king.  
  
Kellu laughed. I don't think so. I like my job--the assassins life is one I'll live till the end of my days...  
  
_**Three Weeks Later...  
  
**Kellu was sitting on a rock in the forested area just outside Neopia Central, playing a low tune on a long wooden flute. Grey-black clouds drifted overhead sinisterly, casting shadows on the ground.  
  
Kellu stopped playing and pricked his ears. He heard something. He pocketed the flute and loped over to the spot the sound was coming from, drawing his head over his head.  
  
He found the source of the noise at a small clearing, where a petite white Lupe sat on the mossy forest floor, sobbing. A lumpy shape lay near her, motionless.  
  
Slowly, Kellu crept forward, keeping to the shadows of the trees. His foot snapped a twig. He cursed himself beneath his breath as the white Lupe jerked around to stare at the spot the noise had come from.  
  
She swallowed her tears for a moment. Show yourself, she choked. I know your hiding in the trees, so come out! Then, as an afterthought, I mean you no harm! I don't even have a weapon!  
  
Taking a deep breath, Kellu stepped out from the trees, golden eyes glinting in the cloud-filtered light of the clearing. Why are you crying? he said softly, sweeping his cloak even tighter around him.  
  
The white Lupe stared at him, eyes wide with fear at the sight of the gleaming dagger blade sticking out of his pocket. She took a deep shaky breath, saying, Who are you?  
  
Kellu cast his eyes momentarily at the ground, noting that the still lump was actually a great purple-grey Gelert with a knife handle protruding from his chest. Did you...? Kellu said softly.  
  
The Lupe's eyes grew wider with urgency and dread. I--it was, I mean it tried to attack me, so I... She broke off and began wailing and sobbing again.   
  
Kellu leapt to her side and grabbed her muzzle, stiffling her sobs. You are not safe here, he hissed. When they find the body, they'll be after the person who did it. You need to get away from here!  
  
The Lupe stobbed sniffling and stared at him wide-eyed. But... where do I--  
  
Kellu silenced her, clamping his paw more tightly around her muzzle. You will come with me, he whispered, grabbing her paw and pulling her up from the ground. What is your name? he whispered as the cantered to the edge of the clearing.  
  
The Lupe stared at him with her head cocked at an angle. You never told me yours, she said softly.   
  
Kellu sighed and shook his head. I am Kellu, I--  
  
The Lupe cut him off. Kellu's stomach plunged with dread. Kellu! Kellu, the Black Death!! Kellu the assassin!! You're-- Kellu again clamped his mouth over her muzzle.   
  
Keep quiet! he hissed angrily, heart sinking. So she'd heard of him... He was Kellu, the Black Death, the Shadow Assassin. How foolish of him to so freely tell her his name! He could she not know who he was?  
  
The shadowed Lupe stopped and gripped the white Lupe's shoulders, bringing her to meet his gaze. If you want to stay alive, then you'll listen to me, he hissed. I know the best places to hide in all of Neopia, and even if I am an assassin, at least I'm helping you! The Lupe lowered her head. Kellu let out a slow breath. Now, what is your name?  
  
The Lupe pushed Kellu's paw from her muzzle. I am Syrra, she said softly. I used to live in these woods with my father until this pack of horrible, strange, deranged Gelerts claimed the territory just beyound here as theirs.  
  
Kellu's heart skipped a beat. The Gelerts were still in... His eyes filled with fear as they stared deep into Syrra's. I killed... he stopped, shaking his head. We must get out of here, now!  
  
  
  
Syrra, I--we, are in great danger! Follow me! Kellu dropped onto all fours and started running east, out of the forest. Syrra ran, panting at his heels. In the rush, Kellu's hood fell back and Syrra glimpsed his face, and his gleaming golden eyes that stood out against his dark grey-black fur. Quickly, though, he pulled the hood back over his head and ran faster.  
  
Soon, they reached Neopia Central--just as a high, shrieking howl peirced the air. There was a crack of thunder, and rain began pouring down from the skies. Kellu sighed. Rain would be good for cover. ...But he was still in grave danger.   
  
He ran through the rainy streets with Syrra tagging at his heels, and ducked into the alleyway with the loose brick. He knew there would be no address from Lhon this time, as he hadn't been out on a job. He leapt up on a pile of broken stones at the back of the alley, and leapt onto the roof of the brick building. Then he motioned Syrra over and held out his paw.  
  
Grab my paw and hang on, he whispered. Syrra reached out for Kellu's paw. He grasped it tightly and pulled her up with him.   
  
Once they were both safely on the roof, Kellu drew his dagger and faced Syrra. A chorus of terrible howls split the air, so much closer. They had the whole pack on him. There must have been more than one Gelert nearby back in the woods.   
  
Kellu sighed. Syrra, this is where I will leave you, he said, his voice tired. He pried open the handle of his dagger, which had a tiny hing and opened neatly in two. There was a key inside. He handed it to Syrra. This is the key to a small house about nine blocks over. Go to the house and call Lhon, his number is by the phone. Ask him where he is, and if he asks who you are, tell him Kellu sent you to tell him that the combination to my safe is 12, 7, 14. He will help you.  
  
The howls were nearing. There was no escape for the Shadow Assassin this time. He looked up and met Syrra's gaze with his feirce golden eyes.  
  
How long will it be before I see you again? Syrra asked, hoping that just maybe Kellu wasn't... serious.   
  
Kellu sighed, and thought of the dead Gelert lying in the forest. He imagined the cold blade of a dagger sliding through his own skin and piercing his heart. It'll only be forever, he whispered sadly.   
  
Tears leaked down Syrra's cheeks. She'd only just met Kellu, and yet he was so kind to her. He wasn't the Black Death, he wasn't the heartless monster they called him on the streets. No. He was Kellu, and she would never forget him, and how quick he was to help one in need--one he didn't even know.   
  
That isn't so long, Syrra whispered. It's only forever. And she leapt from the roof of the building and raced down the street.   
  
**The End **


End file.
